User talk:5C0UT
Special Action Costs IIRC, the SAC values you're posting came from testing with a specific weapon with a specific SAC cost... they aren't weapon-agnostic, assuming you're pulling from this page. We should wait until someone figures out an equation that takes into account both weapon SAC and ability to calculate total action expended. --Influenza 20:44, 27 May 2005 (CEST) :: Regarding everybodys --5C0UT time, date and timezone Do you type this everytime yourself or is there any trick in adding this to your changes ? ::Either type --~~~~ or click on the "signature with timestamp" button on the toolbar at the top left of the window. Works well for me. :) --Tandalo 11:58, 5 Jun 2005 (CEST) POI's I started working on some POIs and provided a template for it. I stumbled over the Jabba's Palace POIs - see talk there. --5C0UT 11:39, 10 Jun 2005 (CEST) Poke Your opinion is requested on Talk:Rifles :). --Influenza 23:33, 16 Aug 2005 (CEST) : Psst... use RFC :). --Influenza 19:42, 23 Aug 2005 (CEST) Ahazi_cities Reply * okay, i finally came up with a good explaination. (SWG Wiki Talk:Galaxy_Planet_Categories#Stuff_to_be_said) Sorry for taking so long to come up with the right words and a few points demonstrating the issues. :--KuroKaze 05:11, 14 Sep 2005 (CEST); ---- Correspondent Congrats on the job :). --Influenza 19:22, 7 Oct 2005 (CEST) : Yes, congratulations, does this mean the Carbineer official forums FAQ and guide tread will be one big link over here? --SwordMage 20:28, 7 Oct 2005 (CEST) :: Thanks ! And no ;) the Carbineer official forum FAQ will and guid will still be a stickied post in the carbineer forum, but it will be an exact copy and past from here :D, with here probadly the more updated version. As allways I ll inlcude the link here so we get more traffic here. So far TA has always done a very good job, I ll not just wipe out everything he has already done so, but start working carefully on chaning (and hopefully improving) things here and there. --5C0UT 12:33, 8 Oct 2005 (CEST) :::Awesome news! Congrats! --Tandalo 21:08, 8 Oct 2005 (CEST) poke 2 Hey what is the link to your PA forum again? - Blackferne : the link is dead. There seems to be an error in the database, but I ll drop it to you as soon as it is up again. Leaving SWG Jan 2006 Hi folks! Just wanted to say goodbye to all of you. I'm taking my (probidly) break from the game. I guess I might be back some day (as a lot of people who played always seem to return) but right I just need a bigger break. The NGE destroying everything I achieved within two weeks, I was very frustrated with the game and I need to ease on the memories. Whenever I'll be back, I'll be here and I'll keep poking my guild to look here for the best info you can get about SWG. The knowledge about the game here surpasses that of the combined DEV team IMHO. With that said, keep up the good work and may the force be with you.